Umbral Jaune
by Shadowbringer87
Summary: Jaune become a Umbral Excalibur
1. chapter 1

monologue/talking

 _human/Faunus thinking_ **Warframe/ Ballas talking** ** _warframe /Ballas thinking_** Jaune POV

I had gotten ready for Beacon, I had my onesie, Crocea Mors, and my forged transcripts.

I was ready.

I headed to the airport but before I could even set foot in it I felt like something had pricked my neck.

I suddenly felt dizzy and tired.

I felt the object on my neck, a dart.

I passed out just seconds after, but I awoke to be in a hospital bed.

I saw a man walk in but he wasn't human or faunus, his skin was to grey to be natural and his right arm was unnaturally long.

 **Hello child**. God he didn't even sound human.

 **I know you must be wondering what happened, but let me introduce myself. My name is Ballas and I run this facility.**

W-what happened? I asked frightend.

 **I merely had you brought here so we can help humanity by evolving the weak to be strong.** Ballas explained.

I was going to Beacon, why me? I asked no longer as afraid.

 **I've read up about you Arc, you've never been to a combat school, nor have you unlocked your aura. So why not you? With this project we could make you stronger, faster, and more efficient than the drones of Atlas whilst being three time more situational aware than any hunter or huntress from Beacon. What do you say?** Ballas finally asked.

 _Ballas brought up a good point . I have no training, but what about my dream, well I guess this would be better than getting blackmailed because of my transcripts._

I accept. I finally said.

 **Good but one last thing you are going to be given a field name, here let's see.** Ballas pulled out a gold scroll looking device.

 **How about Umbra?**

"AN This is just an idea that I've had for a while so if you like the concept please do tell and if I need to work on something tell me .


	2. chapter 2

**warframe/ Ballas talking** ** _warframe thinking_**

Human talking

 _human thinking_ _"comedy cuts"_ when I do authors note

I do say I wasn't expecting this kind of response to be honest but thank you.

Chatper 2

Jaune POV

I was led out of the room when that's when I saw them. They were all kids my age. I was led to a dorm of a sorts by Ballas.

 **I apologize for the inconvenience but we don't have another room that only has guys but don't worry I believe that your partner won't mind having a friend for once.** Ballas said.

He opened the door to show a room with two beds and a girl in a red and blue skin suit.

 **Meet Valkyr, Umbra this is your new roommate. Ballas said.** _I swear to Oum that Ballas was going to trture me. No one puts guys like me in a room with a hot chick alone!_ _"at Beacon a sertin headmaster sbeezes"_

Valkyr looks at me then to Ballas.

He won't be like the others will he?Valkyr asked Ballas.

 **To be honest no, he has seven sisters so he is highly unlikely to do anything horrible to you like your old group.** Ballas explained.

At the mention of seven sisters Valkyr looked shocked.

 **Well you two get some rest, tomorrow we start training.** Ballas said.

He closed the door behind me l, leaving Valkyr and I alone.

So you have seven sisters? Val asked.

I'm not going to spell Valkyr more than I have to so her Nick name is Val.

Ya. I replied.

I can tell I've made the room more awkward.

How was it like having a family? Val asked.

I could only feel bad, she doesn't have a family.

It's hard to explain. Think of it like this, someone will always love you, no matter the cost. I explained.

She gave me a look of that she was going to cry.

If you need someone to talk to Val, I'm here for you. I said.

Valkyr looked up at me, her eyes red with tears about to fall.

Why, why show me that you care we've only met minutes ago, why will you lead me false hope of comfort to be abandoned all over again! Valkyr screamed at me and I did something that showed my reason.

I hugged her.

I know you must not trust me enough to tell me what is hurting you, but let me tell youyou my answer. I don't what my partner to hurt. So I will do everything to help you. I said.

Realizing what I was doing, I let her go.

Why did you hug me, we're strangers? Val asked with a blush.

Because, strangers are just friends you haven't met. I answered.


End file.
